


We Know

by thedreamchaser



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, but thats okay, chan and changbin are mentioned like once or twice, hyunjin is?? hyunjin ig, jisung is a soft bb, minho is a bit awkward !!, minho is kinda a sad boy, past minchan/banginho, we dont like chan sorry, we love our soft n cuddly trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamchaser/pseuds/thedreamchaser
Summary: They were cute, Minho thought, and he hoped they would last because he knew what heartbreak felt like.





	We Know

How Minho managed to end up at some random person's party, alone, he had no idea. Well, he was actually supposed to meet up with a friend, but he'd bailed last minute for some girl and left Minho standing against the wall with a cup of warm beer.  _Some friend_ , Minho rolled his eyes. An acquaintance really.

Minho was making conversation with, or rather just listening to, a boy with bright eyes and a brighter smile. He'd introduced himself as Jisung. Minho couldn't help but pay attention to the boy as he rambled on because he was stunning and energetic, and Minho had been completely captivated until Jisung stopped talking and looked away. Minho followed his eyes to a tall black-haired boy who was walking towards them.

The boy, whose lips were pulled into a slight smile, stopped by Jisung's side and put his hand on the shorter boys' waist.

"Minho hyung, this is Hyunjin," Jisung grinned up at the boy by his side. If he was being honest, it made Minho's heart skip a bit.

"Hi Minho hyung," Hyunjin dipped his head slightly.

Minho politely nodded back. "Nice to meet you."

"Minho hyung is on a scholarship!" Jisung tugged on the boys' shirt.

Hyunjin's eyes widened. "You're on a scholarship? Those are really hard to get, you must be really good!"

"That's what I said. You must be!" 

"I don't kn- Uh, I guess-" He stuttered. "It's is the only thing that's given me back what I've put in. It's the only thing that loves me as much as I love it."

As he said that, he was flooded with memories of the person he thought loved him more than anything. That was until he'd found Chan in bed with someone who was not him. They had had issues in the past, but that was the last straw, and Minho gave him until the next day to pack his things and leave. It was hard for him, of course. He'd never really had friends, it had just been Chan. After that, he'd closed himself off to everyone.

Jisung didn't introduce Hyunjin as such, but he could tell from the way they looked at each other, that they were dating. They were cute, Minho thought, and he hoped they would last because he knew what heartbreak felt like.

 

Minho found himself hanging around with Jisung and Hyunjin every other day. When their days off lined up, they were the first (and only) people to ask him to join them on whatever adventure they went on. 

Jisung was a really nice boy. He lit up any room he was in with his bubbliness and Minho couldn't help but like him. They got along well, and it wasn't very long before Minho's real personality came out. Luckily for him, Jisung was able to match his random, unnecessary observations and bursts of loudness, sometimes one-upping him, which Minho appreciated and found greatly endearing. 

Hyunjin was a bit different. Whenever Minho tried to talk to him, or even just look at him, Hyunjin just had a sly smile on his face. He spoke in a low voice that usually made Minho shiver a bit, as much as he wouldn't admit it. But with others, Hyunjin acted completely normal, and that was what confused him. Why Hyunjin acted like that, he had no idea, but he tried not to let it bother him. They didn't have a bad relationship, per se, they just worked differently than he and Jisung did and there was nothing wrong with that. 

Months after meeting Jisung and Hyunjin, Minho could confidently say he had  _friends._ For the first time in a while, he wasn't alone, and that made his stomach swirl with happiness. 

 

It was Thursday night and Minho found himself at a party that his friend Changbin was hosting but the boy was nowhere to be seen. He promised to stay for just an hour, because honestly, parties were never much fun for him, especially if he was alone, and he had no intention of making any new friends. It wasn't so bad, really, he had been leaning against the wall, close enough to the door so that he could escape quickly if things got too overwhelming for him. 

An hour was up now and he gulped down the rest of his punch, ready to leave. He hummed to himself, pushing off of the wall with his heel, ready to be hit with the cold wind he could see rustling the trees outside. 

A familiar tall silhouette made it's way over to him. "Hey, hyung," Hyunjin set his sight on Minho, striding towards him confidently. "Why are you alone, baby?" His voice was almost a purr, thick with something that Minho couldn't even recognise.

Minho flinched back a bit as he felt a finger trace over his jaw. This was happening too way fast. It was wrong, Hyunjin should know that. 

"No, stop," He shook his head, putting his hands on Hyunjin's chest to push him away. "You... Jisung.. you have a boyfriend." Minho could smell alcohol and he wasn't sure if it was from Hyunjin or himself.

"He knows," Hyunjin said softly. 

He gently took Minho's wrists and placed his hands on his own waist. He stepped forward slowly, essentially trapping Minho against the wall, though nothing was forceful. Even so, Minho felt his stomach stir with nervousness. What the  _hell_  was that supposed to mean? Minho stepped away, dodging Hyunjin's grasp and ignoring the frown on his face, leaving the younger boy alone in the dark corner.

Since that day, Minho hadn't stopped thinking about what had happened. Though, he wasn't really sure what exactly that was. Hyunjin came onto him, sure, but what did he mean when he said Jisung knew. Knew what? It wasn't as if he and Hyunjin had some big secret between them. 

He avoided Hyunjin as best as he could, which was just as well because seeing Hyunjin meant seeing Jisung, and he just  _couldn't_  look Jisung in the eye. The thought of breaking Jisung's heart made his stomach stir. There was no way he could know.

 Minho went out, night after night, trying to find someone to keep him company. After spending time with Hyunjin and Jisung, he had slowly come out of his shell. One thing he knew was that young people at bars were usually wasted and wanted to get laid. So that's where he went. He wasn't exactly trying to find someone to sleep with, maybe someone drunk would find that him and spill their life story. That tended to happen to him, and he would give in and listen because it was better than being home by himself. 

It really didn't take that long for a girl to come up to his side and ask why he was alone. He half-expected her to start hitting on him, judging by how close she stood and how she held onto his forearm lightly, but then she admitted that she was alone too. And so he let her ramble on as to why she was out alone, and Minho felt quite sorry for her. She had gotten dumped recently after finding out her boyfriend was unfaithful. Why she wasn't the one to dump him first, Minho had no idea. 

She switched topics then and talked his ear off about how hard it was to find a decent guy after her ex. And honestly, Minho related, not that he was really trying to find anyone, but it didn't hurt to be on the look-out. 

About half an hour passed of the girl pointing out the flaws of the guys she had been on dates with. It was entertaining, he had to admit. 

But it was nowhere near as fun as when he was with Jisung and Hyunjin. So he apologised to the girl for leaving so suddenly, ordered her a soda (because the poor thing was already drunk off her face), and left for his dorm. 

 

A series of rushed knocks came from the front door, startling Hyunjin, who was curled up on the couch, watching a movie. He checked the peep-hole to see who it was. A smirk came over his face as he saw Minho standing at his door, chewing on his lip and wringing his hands out nervously.

"I knew you'd catch on eventually," Hyunjin grinned as he swung the door open. Hyunjin's smile fell off his face as he saw the boy in front of him, his hands slowly coming up to hold Minho's cheeks. "Hey," he said softly, running his thumb over the tiny moles that he had never noticed before.  "Tell me what's wrong, baby." He was taller than the boy, so he leaned down to be at eye level.

Minho looked away. "Everything. Please, I-" He whimpered, his shoulders going limp.

Hyunjin wrapped his arms around the older boy, supporting his weight. He guided Minho to the bedroom, laying him down on the large bed. Minho had passed out within seconds, prompting Hyunjin to laugh and pull the quilt around his body. 

When Jisung had come home later that night and found Minho in their bed, he simply shrugged and wormed his way into Minho's limp grasp around the pillow. He half-expected the elder to wake up at that, but he didn't. Pouting softly, he reached over and brushed through Hyunjin's hair before falling asleep, cheek pressed against Minho's shoulder. 

Minho woke up definitely not expecting to see two boys sitting on either side of him. His eyes flickered between Jisung and Hyunjin, and he panicked. He sat up quickly, scrambling to get off the bed, but he was pulled back. It was Hyunjin, no doubt, because the hands on his waist were big so they couldn't have been Jisung's. He was now on his back again, staring up at the ceiling to avoid the other two.

"Hi hyung!" Jisung leaned closer to his face, beaming.

Minho blinked at him, unable to hold his gaze for long because  _I cuddled with your boyfriend last night._ That's one way to make your friend hate you. But, god, he had probably cuddled with Jisung too and that somehow made it worse. 

"I'll make you some breakfast." He ran off to their small kitchen and began clattering around with pans.

Now Minho was left with Hyunjin. He wasn't sure who he wanted to avoid most. He was also unsure of what possessed him to even come here last night. He must have been out of his mind. A few seconds later, he realised that he had spent too much time thinking of his ex, then had downed the half bottle of soju he had lying around. It wasn't enough to get him drunk, but just enough for his built-up exhaustion to kick in, and a tired, tipsy Minho usually wanted nothing more than cuddles. So that was why he showed up here. He felt lonely. 

"You're so pretty when you cry," Hyunjin mumbled, running his hand through Minho's hair. Did he cry last night? He remembered everything that happened until he fell asleep, but not the tears. 

"He's always pretty!" Jisung called from the kitchen.

Minho's face reddened at the compliments, stuttering slightly. He honestly had no idea what was happening; why Hyunjin was being so soft towards him, or why they were suddenly complimenting him, or why his heart was beating out of his chest. 

Hyunjin moved closer to him, nuzzling into Minho's neck. He'd never been so close to Hyunjin; he could feel his short, steady puffs of breath. The oldest was frozen until he felt Hyunjin's soft lips press against his neck. Minho squirmed out of his grasp, running to the bathroom and leaving behind a Hyunjin frowning, again.

Minho splashed cold water onto his face, blinking to wake himself up. His eyes trailed to the edge of the bench, where a new toothbrush sat in its full packaging. On it was a Doraemon sticky note that read  _Minho hyung_  with a heart.

What the  _fuck_  was going on?

When he finally gathered up the nerve to leave the bathroom, he found Jisung waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Hyung, you found it!" Jisung smiled at the toothbrush in his hand, setting a plate of pancakes on the bench. "Here you go."

"Jisung, you shouldn't have. I have to go." He rushed out, slipping on his shoes.

"You're leaving?" Jisung's smile fell.

He looked away guiltily. He hated making Jisung feel like that but he felt like he couldn't breathe around them. "I'm sorry. I have to-"

"Are you dumb?" The youngest asked seriously.

"Yeah, he is." Hyunjin leaned against the doorframe, narrowing his eyes at the older boy.

Minho flinched a bit because Hyunjin sounded rather mad, and it was  _hard_  to make Hyunjin mad.

"I- I don't understand.." He trailed off, looking between the two boys nervously. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"It's not a game, you idiot. Jisung made pancakes for you. He never cooks! Not even for me, ok? Sit down and eat them." Hyunjin pointed to the stool, demanding Minho to sit down.

Minho gulped as he sat down, because yeah, Hyunjin was mad alright.

The two of them had disappeared into the bedroom after his first bite. He could vaguely hear their voices in the other room, but he paid no mind to it because the pancakes were actually really nice.

"I don't think we should do anything," Jisung said nervously, chewing on his lip. "He doesn't have a clue what's going on."

Hyunjin held Jisung's hand. "He came here last night. He cried in his sleep, you know? And you know what he said when I was tucking him in?  _You make me feel loved_."

 

As it turns out, Minho was starving and he couldn't help himself for going back for more. He was onto his fifth pancake as they came back out. He looked at them, swallowing the pancake nervously.

"Are they nice?" Jisung asked softly.

Minho nodded, standing up from his seat. "Yeah, they're really good. Thank you, Jisung."

"Thank you! I tried my best." Jisung smiled bashfully, returning back to his normal cheerful state. He hid behind Hyunjin shyly, his arms wrapped around the taller's waist. He pressed his cheek to Hyunjin's shoulder, standing up on his tippy toes to look at Minho.

"Listen hyung, we have something we need to get off our chest." Hyunjin sighed, walking himself and Jisung a bit closer. The two of them muffled their giggles at Minho, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"C- can you please explain to me what's going on? You've both been acting really weird. If it's about me coming here last night, I can explain..."

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Oh you can, can you? Explain it then. Details and all."

Minho choked on his pancake, coughing violently for a few seconds before ending with a sigh of relief. It's not like anything much had happened, right? He'd just come over for some moral support. He didn't  _know_  he would fall asleep with Hyunjin, and probably Jisung, wrapped around him.

"Hey, don't be mean," Jisung pouted, patting Minho back's as he gulped down some water.

"Look-" Minho pushed his hair from his forehead. Hyunjin felt the youngest boy hold onto him a little tighter before releasing him. 

Hyunjin took a few steps forward. Minho took a few steps back. Jisung watched on with amusement all over his face. 

"Listen... Jisung and I.. We, well, we like you. A lot. Like, more than friends. Hyung?" Hyunjin had his eyebrows knitted together in frustration because Minho just didn't seem to understand.

Minho's leg weakened at the confession and he fell back onto the couch as if he'd been pushed. Lucky it had been there or he would've fallen onto his ass like an idiot.

Before he could register it, the two other boys were moving closer.

Jisung loosely wrapped his legs around Minho's waist from the side, laying his head on his shoulder. "Hyung, are you scared?" He lifted his head to look at the older.

"Of course he is, Sungie. We're  _boys_. We're  _two_  boys who like him." Hyunjin said through a mouth full of pancakes.

Minho turned his head to look at the boy curled up to his side. He'd never really noticed how pretty he was until now. Jisung stared up at him innocently, waiting for an answer.

"Hey, quit checkin' out my boyfriend!" Hyunjin yelled with no venom in his voice. Instead, he was smiling. "Yeah, I know he's pretty." He leaned down to press a quick kiss to Jisung's lips.

Minho looked away as they did, unsure of the prospect. Was he really thinking about squeezing himself into an already established relationship? They had gotten the feelings part out of the way, well, kind of, but seriously speaking, the relationship would take a lot of work. It was possible that Minho would constantly feel like an outsider or third-wheel, though he knew they'd try their best not to make him feel like that. But he was the kind of person that could get stuck in his head, a prime example of that being what had happened the night before. 

"Maybe we should let him go, hmm baby? Give him a chance to think." Hyunjin ran his fingers through Jisung's hair.

"No! My hyung!" Jisung refused, clinging to Minho even more.

A few more seconds passed, the youngest boy still wrapped around Minho. Hyunjin and Jisung's bond was strong and rare to see, and adding Minho into the mix could mess that up. That was the last thing Minho wanted, to be the reason for their divide. 

But he wanted them. He really did. 

"No," Minho said suddenly, before his brain could really process anything. 

Both of them snapped their heads towards him.

"No? No?" Hyunjin repeated.

Jisung's grip on him loosened until all of the warmth was gone. The boy had scooted all the way to the other side of the couch, holding his knees to his chest. Hyunjin placed his hand at Jisung's nape, stroking his neck softly. 

Minho met both of their eyes quickly. Hyunjin was staring him down, pure fire in his. He'd only seen Jisung's for a second but judging by the way he had hidden his face and how Hyunjin was glaring, Jisung was crying. Shit, he really did just break Jisung's heart. 

He shook his head quickly, as if it would retract his words. "No- I mean, I don't want to go. Please let me stay."

The youngest lifted his head and Minho saw the tear streaks down his face. He bit on his bottom lip to stop it from wobbling, confusion taking over his face. Minho's stomach flipped at the sight, hesitating for a second before reaching out to wipe them away, while Hyunjin watched on curiously.

Minho smiled softly, running his fingers over Jisung's cheek. "You're so pretty when you cry."

"Excuse me, that's my line! First my boyfriend, now this." Hyunjin scoffed.

Panic flooded through Minho once again. He pulled his hand back, looking between the two of them unsurely.

"God, I'm kidding. Please continue, Sungie loves it." Hyunjin chuckled at the youngest, who now had his eyes closed as Minho's fingers ghosted over his cheek.

"Sungie," the eldest tested the nickname out, quite pleased with the soft smile on the boy's face. After admiring him for a few more seconds, he turned his attention to Hyunjin, who honestly looked one-hundred percent content just watching them. One hand still petting Jisung's hair, he reached out weakly with his right hand, making motions for the other to come closer. "Hyunjinnie..."

"Okay, okay," he mumbled, rolling his eyes jokingly before settling into Minho's side, much like Jisung. "Hyung, are you sure? Because if you're not, you should say. I don't want you or Jisung getting hurt."

Minho flushed at their closeness, taking in the signature soft eyes and pouted lips of Hyunjin. "I've honestly never been surer of anything, as bad as that sounds." 

"It doesn't sound bad at all." Jisung murmured sleepily, leaning up to kiss Minho's jaw before yawning and cuddling back into him.

They didn't talk much after that. It's some kind of unspoken agreement because they knew Minho liked them as much as they like him.

 

[|visual| ](https://twitter.com/dreaminists/status/1111974343691522050)

**Author's Note:**

> check back in in a couple of days if u wanna see the visual bc i still need to find the pics (sorry!!)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. it's been unedited but completed since like october?? so i told myself to get my shit together n edit n post so here we are
> 
> honestly i'm really not proud of it, i think the storyline is too rushed and there gaps everywhere but. maybe you can overlook that for the fact that these three are the cutest beans ever ??
> 
> let me know what you thought!


End file.
